Midst
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: When a high school student is raped, SVU must find the rapist among the school's midst.


Chapter 1

 **After watching a Nova Scotian PSA animation about sexual violence called Birdsandthebees got me thinking about doing a SVU fanfiction taking place in the same universe, but with more animals than Birds and Bees.**

 **Enjoy.**

 _ **"In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigates these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit."**_

 _ **"These are their stories."**_

 **(Dun-Dun)**

Rain poured down over New York as the teacher lectured the 11th grade students inside a classroom.

"And so on September 1st, 1939, the Nazis invaded Poland, sparking the second world war."

The bell rang as the students left the classroom into the hallway before a bee girl with brown hair with a low ponytail with half of the tail resting on her shoulder, a red blouse under a jean jacket, dark blue jeans and black open toed heels was being followed by four other girls, two of them being bees.

One having long brown hair with braids in it, blue blouse, bootcut jeans and brown ankle boots.

The other girl had double braided blond hair with a low ponytail, a white blouse, jeans and white sneakers.

The other two girls were birds, a robin who's hair was melded into her feathers, wore a black blouse, jeans and black sneakers, and the fourth girl was a blue jay, hair melded into her feathers, wearing a grey blouse, jeans and black ankle boots.

"So, Emily, Travis is throwing this huge party and we dare you to get into bed with Mark." the first girl asked the bee now known as Emily.

"Look, you four need to stop getting in my personal life and we only got together a week ago." Emily firmly responded.

"So, bang him!" the robin exclaimed.

"No, i will not!" Emily responded as the girls started surrounding her.

"You got to or we'll let everyone know that you're a slut!" the first girl shot back.

"Look, just leave me alone." Emily responded as she firmly walked away.

As she walked away, her boyfriend, Mark, a falcon whose hair was melded into his feathers, wore a red long sleeved shirt, jeans and white sneakers approached her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Mark asked Emily.

"Yeah, don't worry, i'm fine." Emily responded as the four girls looked on at the two.

Later on in the hallway, an alone Emily was near the restrooms when suddenly a gloved hand grabbed her by the mouth and pulled her inside the men's restroom, she started screaming as the door closed, causing her screams to become muffled.

Mark came inside the restroom and was about to use it when he heard the whimpers of Emily coming from one of the stalls.

"Who's there?" Mark asked as Emily instantly recognized the voice.

"M-Mark?" Emily responded, whimpering.

"Emily? Are you okay?" Mark said as he approached the closed wheelchair stall door and tried to open it, but it was locked. Mark then got down on the floor and started crawling under the door to get inside as he looked up and saw why Emily was whimpering, giving him a horrified expression.

Emily was crying and hugging herself, her blouse was torn, her bra was right next to her as well as her pants, her panties had blood on it and were wrapped around her ankles and she was barefoot, with her shoes on the floor in the next stall.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Mark asked as he approached her and held her in comfort.

Emily just kept whimpering as Mark noticed the bloodied panties, grabbed his phone and dialed 911.

At the hospital, SVU Lieutenant Olivia Benson, who was a tan cat, wearing a tan jacket over a black blouse, her badge on her belt, black pants and black ankle boots arrived where Detective Dominick "Sonny" Carisi, a North American river otter was waiting for her, Sonny wore a dark blue suit with a sleeveless vest under the jacket, blue and white striped tie and brown shoes.

"What do we got, Sonny?" Olivia asked the Detective.

"Emily Crawford, 16 years of age, originally from Halifax, she was found by her boyfriend in the men's bathroom stall with her panties blooded and her blouse torn, she was raped. Doctor says she has vaginal bleeding." Carisi explained.

"What about the boyfriend?" Olivia asked.

"Mark Connors, same age as Emily. He called 911 and Fin and Rollins are interviewing him now." Carisi answered.

"Does she have any family?" Olivia asked.

"Parents died in a car accident, her 29 year old sister is her guardian." Carisi answered.

Olivia and Carisi looked at Emily as she rested in the bed.

"What kind a sadistic bastard does that to a girl?" Carisi asked.

"I'll tell you who, a rapist in the school." Olivia answered.

 **Chapter 2, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
